Forever Yours (Drarry)
by tehrandomestgurl
Summary: Harry and Draco finally realize that what they have been looking for has been there in front of them the whole time. Through a series of twists and misunderstandings Harry and Draco learn to foster and grow their young love. My sincerest apologies for this poor summary, but I didn't wish to give away to much before the real thing.
1. Chapter 1

**Drarry 5ever (because that's longer than 4ever lololol i'm so random XDDDDD)**

by trishi, dingwat, jarvis (cocker), and steevie (who is more randomer than the rest of them hhehehehe XDDD)

**chapter 1**

one day, harry was eatin breakfast at higwarts in the great hall without ron and hermeone because they were studying in the library snogging. draco noticed harrys forlorn face of magical and intense sadness, while he was eating his very pureblood eggs.

he calls over to harry and whispers, "r u ok {xDDD}?"

"ya,' said harry, longingly. his sapphire sparkle eyes glanced up into dracos slytherin eyes, and harrys mustache bristled in a griffinfor way. xDDDDD

"wanna hang out with mee," asked draco sadly because he thoght that harry wudn't like him and would say no."

harry got realy excited becuas he really liked draco but he thought draco woul never like him back which was sad to harry.. "yah i really wanna hang out—i mean i just think that wud be nice," {harry didn't wanna sound to desperate}.

'tomorro the owlery how about?" suggested draco, nervously but very happuly because like i said he thought harry wold say no. lol.

"sure that's gr8." Said harry eagerly,

"see u then," said draco really hapy.

_My 1__st__ fanfic no haterz plsssssssssssssssss k thnx bai. more chapters coming! k for realz bai._


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2: misuderstandings**

harry got up in teh mrning realy excited. hermione and rn still werent back from the library so harry was alone to chose the perfuct robe for this momstrotenous occation. he found this robe that mrs, weasly got him with a black robe and a lime green trim that went around the edges and the sleeves and was very bright and complemented harrys very nice eyes. then he put on very black socks taht had been knitted by dooby, a house dwarf harry was very friends with. harry put on tall red boots after applying some neceaary guyliner and manscara that he though draco would think was very perty. the eyeliner was hazle like his eyes.

meanwhile draco was rlly really nervous. his head was full of summersolts and budderflys so he played with his blue snake named neville that matched harrys eyes. then he put th snake away. draco decied to go buy harry flowers at a moggle market becuz harry grew up with moggles and teh moglle flowers wud make harry fell at home, at the moggle market.

so draco went to the muggle market to buy flowers. he had two gallons to buy rilly nice flowes for harry but draco didnt know moggle money so the securidy arrested him fer questioning so he got upset and was detaynd.

meanwhile harry was wayting in the owlry at exactl 12:23 which is what draco had told harry at the table when they agreed to hang olut. but draco was not there because he was arrested but harry was not knowingabout this so he was mad. harry got so upset he stormed off and run into choc hang who he talked abut his felings with.

it was pouring with rain and about midnight when draco showed up with the fleurs {thats french for flowr btw}. he was very disapointed that harry was not there. he cried limpid tears, and wonderd if harry hd been lyng to him.

teh next day ron and hermione wre finaly back from libriry. harry didnt tell them becuz he thoght draco haad been lyiing to hm the wole time and he decidd to forgt about it. becuz he had ben waiing for draco harry hadnt done any of his hw the nght before. so he wnt up to hermeone.

"hey hermy will u do my hw for me." he askd becuz he hd no time now

"no how will u lurn" she repled. "why didnt u do it. i bet u wur with draco. u wud mke such a cute cuple."

"no" harry lied becuz he didnt wnt hermy to know thta draco had misslead him. {he didnt rlly incase u didnt get that}

meanwhile draco thoght tht harry had mislead hm to. he wuz vry sad ad wudnt even look at pansy, his bff. he jst crid in his durm and didnt do his hw or go to clss.

_becuz i got 1 review i postd the nxt chapter an i even mde it longer. im soooo hapy about mi 1 review. more to come srsly! k bai lol_


End file.
